KIYOSHI-S and MITSURU-TM
Kiyoshi or KIYOSHI-S is a sadistic male who has a sister named Mitsuru or MITSURU-TM who is the complete opposite of Kiyoshi. Design '-will be edited-' Personality KIYOSHI-S Kiyoshi Kiyoshi is a sadistic male who hurts his twin sister, Mitsuru. He is cold, blunt and a person who is secretive. He also enjoys inflicting pain to Mitsuru or mainly anyone. He also likes to watch Mirai Nikki. He also is a yandere--and at the same time a sadist. He actually hates his twin, Mitsuru, that is why he gives her pain. He also has a secret masochistic side that''' only Kichona knows. He hates Mitsuru because of some unknown things. Despite the sadistic personality of his, he also has another side of him that is loving and caring ['''he only shows this to Kasa OR to the people he admires]. He also teases other people. He also is an envous man. He also a strict person, yet he only shows his other kind'' self to Kichona and Kasa. '''MITSURU-TM Mitsuru' Mitsuru is a masochistic female, who again, is the opposite of Kiyoshi. She is a loving and compassionate sister. She also likes the pain because to her it is a sign of brother's love. She likes to watch Diabolik Lovers for entertainment. She loves her twin Kiyoshi to the point that she will do anything for him. She also hates Kichona and Kasa in secret because they are stealing brother's attention and love. She is also a quiet person. Biography Kiyoshi and Mitsuru are born in October 16, 1996. Kiyoshi was the eldest one in 2 minutes. Mitsuru is the one who is loved by their mother, who unfortunately the only parent they have. Kiyoshi then develops his hatred for Mitsuru. In the age of 10, the twins met Kichona and a clinging Daiki was nowhere to be found because he has to go home. Kiyoshi, then develops feelings for Kichona at the age of 12 and Mitsuru's hate began to develop. Kiyoshi has feeling for Kichona because of her being calm and cheerful (a secret side of Kichona that Kiyoshi discovered). Mitsuru hates Kichona, but admired Daiki for some reasons. In the age of 15, they met Jun--who Kichona itroduced to them. Kiyoshi personally hates Jun who knew Kichona longer that him. Mitsuru also likes Jun because of some reasons. Voice configuration '-will be edited-' Notable media Additional info Relationships: Kiyoshi: Kichona Kuroshobi: former love interest, treats her like a sister Katsu Kuroshobi: *sweatdrops* am I really going to answer this? Mitsuru: twin sister, hates her Jun Akihiko: former rival Daiki: has an okay relationship with him Orana Koe: ....... I don't know ........ Kasa Henkane: secret crush Mitsuru: Kiyoshi: twin brother, loves him unconditionally Katsu Kuroshobi: scared of him Kichona Kuroshobi:' hates her, rival' Daiki: admires him as a "senpai" figure Jun Akihiko:' likes him as a friend' Orana Koe: *'''glares at her* Stay away from onii-san''' Kasa Henkane: What are you doing with my onii-san?! Appearances This is where you write up the list of appearances the character is featured. Examples -The character has fanart on DeviantART -They are in a story created by you -They are featured in a Video or other media Trivia *Kiyoshi's S means sadist and Mitsuru's TM means tainted masochist *Kiyoshi's name means pure which means "pure sadist" if combined *Mitsuru's name means growing (or full) which means "growing masochist" if combined *Their last name was suppose to be Shinju which means pearl, but decided not to, yet it will be a secret last name just incase. *Kiyoshi like BDSM, while in Mitsuru's perspective.... no, just no... Gallery unknown-icon.png| External links *Here Category:Fanloid Category:Male Category:Female